Burned
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: If a dragon burns you let them stew in their own hate... ONESHOT. There's a hidden message in this story. Well, it not WELL hidden. But its very important...


Z Star: Hello! Well, this is just something I thought of when I learned an important lesson this week. Hope you like it… I don't own anything! Just this little plot!

Oh and Zhuge Liang fans, a little warning, the strategist is going to be the bad guy. Sorry but he seemed to fit that part in this story. I like the guy, he's a great strategist but you know my reasons. So turn back now Zhuge Fans, if you're easily offended. There won't be any bashing though so, eh, read if you want to but don't complain to me. I did warn you! So it would be pointless to complain. **Sorry** dudes!

So no flames please! Do not waste your time talking about a story you don't like.

Now on with the story...

* * *

_**Burned **_

_**By Z Star The Hidden Dragon **_

He bitterly muttered under his breath such furious and hateful words, that he would never dare say aloud. Extreme and brutal thoughts ran threw his mind that almost brought a joyful smirk to his face. But his anger would never go down quickly, in such short time. The young man's rage was freshly brewed.

That's why he came out here. In the lush and green gardens of the palace, though it was beautiful and tranquil, no one was around to appreciate it. Or so the pyro thought… Watchful brown eyes followed him, up in the huge bamboo trees. A smirk played on his lips. He had never seen the young man below him in such a temper, never in all the years he had worked for Wu. He would burst out laughing if he didn't want the other man to know he was there.

He jumped off the tree, landing gracefully like a cat, still unheard by the pyro. The pyro in the huge hat was to busy trying to enjoy the calm scenery anyway to notice his surroundings… With slow steps, the muscled man sneaked up behind the boy with ease.

"Hello!" The intruder yelled at the top of his voice. The other boy squeaked and lost his footing. He fell to his side in the yellow, sandy ground; almost swallowing the floating dusts. He coughed out the horrible pieces of the ground, rubbing the dirt of his pink face.

"Gan Ning! Argh! Don't scare me like that!" The huge hat-wearing boy snapped, his face becoming rosier.

"Hee hee, sorry Lu Xun. I just couldn't resist. You seemed a little tense so I thought I might loosen you up a bit." The ex pirate chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. He lent his friend a helpful hand off the ground.

"Oh and I suppose scaring me out of my wits help does it?" The strategist snapped again. He sighed deeply… he couldn't stay mad at Gan Ning. The loveable oaf was just trying to help. Even though it wasn't exactly the right way to do it… but Gan Ning was a joker like that at times. So he accepted his friend's hand.

"So… what's on your mind?" Gan Ning asked curiously. Lu Xun's eyes widened. His face turned pinker, if that was possible, just thinking about what happened made him want to burst into flames!

"Nothing is wrong Gan Ning…" Lu Xun denied, crossing his arms. Gan Ning's mischievous grin grew wider. Usually the scholar was reserved and quiet. He would never lash out at anyone; even on his worst day… did Lu Xun even have a worst day? Well it was hard to tell. Even for the former pirate, and him and Lu Meng knew the little pyro better then everyone in Wu!

"Oh yeah… then what's with the pink face? And how irritable you are today? You nearly bit Sun Shang Xiang's head off! Not even I would be brave enough to do that! Something has to be wrong, or you wouldn't be acting like this." Gan Ning said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Lu Xun trailed off. "Maybe I've gotten tuff!" Lu Xun grunted, pounding his chest with his right arm. "Yeah! Maybe I'm not the old Lu Xun, who let's people walk over him. Maybe I'm not the Lu Xun who wants to be looked down at! Maybe I'm the Lu Xun who will stand out and shows the world what I'm made of!" Gan Ning said nothing. He was silent. His face was blank. But… a smile appeared. Then a light giggle escaped his lips. And soon it turned into a fit of laughing hysteria!

"Ahahahahahahaha! Yeah I'm sure! That's has to be it! Ha, ha! Good one Lu Xun!" Gan Ning laughed so hard that he fell face first to the floor, banging on it. Lu Xun sighed and held a sad expression. He had such low self-esteem right now. He curled up on a near by boulder, showing his back to Gan Ning. His friend noticed this and stopped his hysteria, whipping a tear.

Gan Ning walked up to the side of Lu Xun, hearing little sniffs and sobs. He raised eyebrows at the sight. Lu Xun was crying… There were actually small tears leaving his red and blotchy eyes! Guilt panned through the ex pirate. What on earth could have upset his friend so much?

"Don't Lu Xun. I was only kidding! The only reason I laughed because you were acting so stupid! And you and stupid don't go together. You know what I mean?" Gan Ning smiled. He took a seat on the huge rock and patted the little pyro on the shoulder. "Don't let some stupid thing I said upset you."

"I'm not upset! I'm angry! Argh! I know I'm not tuff! I know I was so stupid! Just once I thought I could stand up for my country and myself! For once!" Lu Xun cried.

"… Lu Xun. A man your age shouldn't cry. Well… at least not in front of other guys. Want to tell me what's wrong? You'll feel better." Gan Ning smirked. Lu Xun sat up with a small smile on his face. He rubbed the offending tears and took a deep breath.

"Ok Gan Ning… but you're going to think it's stupid!"

"Just shut up and tell me would ya? I won't laugh…" Gan Ning scoffed. So Lu Xun continued.

"Well… you know the battle of Chi Bi is coming right? So all the strategists from Wu and Shu got together with the rulers. We discussed many tactics against Wei, well… I'm not sure I can say 'discuss' or 'tactics'. Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang were to busy engaging in their petty rivalry and arguing their points, then to hear anyone else's opinion."

"Heh. That doesn't sound like Zhou Yu. He never lets people get the best of him. But Zhuge Liang, oh yeah. Sounds like the pompous strategist…"

"Anyway." Lu Xun continued. "Then Zhuge Liang started insulting Wu's name! Saying that our strategists had no talent and wit to win a war by ourselves. He said that we were all a disgrace!"

"That fodder! What does he know anyway? Sure he's one of the smartest men alive, but he doesn't have to go throwing at in our faces! Does he know how smart Zhou Yu is? No! I don't think so! Oh! Sorry go on…" Gan Ning ranted again.

"You know how you and Wu are like my family… ever since my village was burned down. I just couldn't stand him looking down at us as if we were worthless. So… I kind of said… some… things…" Lu Xun trailed off.

"What? What did you say? Come on! Did you swear? If you did I promise I won't tell anyone…" Gan Ning begged in a singsong voice, making the scholar giggle a bit.

"You want to know what I called him?"

"Yeah?"

"I told him that he was a snobby and foolish man! And that he has no right to talk about Wu that way, especially since he knows what it is like to be looked down on. He was a farmer; loads of high nobles must have been mean to him. Oh and I forgot to mention I called him a hypocrite…" Lu Xun finished.

"Wow!" Gan Ning asked. "You told him all that? Lu Xun… I'm surprised. And you did it without swearing too! Well… maybe a few swears would have spiced it up a little..." Gan Ning smirked. Lu Xun titled his head away from Gan Ning.

"Well… it would have been amazing… if I didn't blurt out an apology at the end…" Lu Xun said.

"What? Oh Lu Xun… Why did you go say that for?" Gan Ning shook his head.

"I know… but I was so nervous! I didn't want to wreck Sun Jian's plans!" Lu Xun squeaked. "Heaven knows we can't beat Wei alone."

"Well… I guess it was the smart thing to do. We wouldn't want things to be worse then they are now. And it's good that you tried to be the bigger man. You admitted you said something you shouldn't and I think Zhuge Liang appreciated that."

Lu Xun shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

"Actually… he didn't accept it. He said he didn't care what a cowardly scholar thought of him. He said I was ignorant and that I should stay out of war, because you have to be a mature and follow a set of rules to become a proper strategist. To think he was one of my heroes. I ran out of there… leaving my dignity…He was right… I am too unworthy to serve Wu." Lu Xun said, wiping another tear off.

Pure and utmost rage was fuming from Gan Ning right now. His fist balled into a sphere. Even his face became as pink as Lu Xun's.

"Lu Xun…" Gan Ning began calmly. "Let me show you something…" The former pirate walked off, with Lu Xun slowly followed behind. They went deeper and deeper into the forest of bamboo trees. Only a small amount of light sneaked through in the high towers that were hanging above the pirate and the pyro. Only the song of the birds and the other creatures of the forest and the sound of the plants swishing back and forth in the playful wind. The scholar felt uneasy, not knowing what was going on in Gan Ning's mind. Was he going to do something drastic? He hoped not. A fight for just one stupid argument was worthless if it meant getting anyone else hurt.

Suddenly their little stroll stopped. The wall of forests ended and surrounded a large stone with several markings on it. It looked like a story.

"Read it." Gan Ning instructed. Lu Xun didn't think twice on it.

_The dragon breathed fire at the village people, _

_Burning its bitter mouth, _

_The melody of screams and cries of anguish, _

_Brought joy to the old lizard's black and resentful heart, _

_And the more the peasants cried, _

_The more the dragon enflamed their homes, _

_The more it scorched the spiritless souls that were left, _

_The more it sent them going mad, _

_Until a man stood before the dragon, _

_With heart of stone and nerves of steel, _

_Took the dragon's wrath, _

_Without his heart strings trembling a single pitch, _

_Or a single scream, _

_Even though the fire torched his skin so deep, _

_He dared not weep, _

_In the eye of his reptilian foe, _

_The dragon watched for tears, _

_Begging for mercy and hateful words, _

_But no words escaped the human's mouth, _

_No hateful words, _

_No begs for mercy, _

_No tears escaped his eyelids, _

_And there was no fear, _

_That was what bothered the dragon so, _

_Every time it was the same,_

_The dragon's rage brewed inside it, _

_Till it's ashes poured out of its mouth, _

_Sickness overcoming the bitter and spiteful old dragon, _

_Until the day he died painfully and slowly, _

_Stewing in its own hate, _

_Drawing its final suffocating breath, _

_The villagers rejoiced, _

_They danced again,_

_They sang again, _

_They let go of their worries and anxiety's again, _

_And the skinless man smiled, _

_Because the dragon that drove them wild, _

_Left their lives and learned his lesson, _

_That descended through time… _

"Wow…" Lu Xun gasped.

"Do you recognise the message?" Gan Ning asked.

"I think so…" Lu Xun said. He still kept quiet, staring at the stone wall, with quiet admiration.

"It means, that if people are going to be spiteful and mean to you, then let them be that way. Just ignore their words and get on with life. I had to learn that the hard way… being a former pirate doesn't make you so popular you know. But let's say a guy you and me know very well taught me the lesson I'm teaching you…"

"Lu Meng!" Lu Xun butted in.

"Wha- how did you know?" Gan Ning blurted out.

"Who else has been friends with you for ages? And who is old enough to know all that?" Lu Xun smiled. "Thanks Gan Ning… I feel a little better…"

"Good to know! And if anyone says things like the way Zhuge Liang did, here's a few things that you can say right back!" Gan Ning grinned evilly; it was contagious that even Lu Xun caught it. He couldn't help it though. He felt the weight crushing him was lifted. Even the colour of his cheeks was back to normal! His heart was light and got that annoying and stressful beat out of there…

The two pals began to make their way out of their way back to Wu castle, laughing and joking about whatever, like nothing had happened. And that's how it went. Through out the years, everyone has had arguments, fights, even wars because of hurt feelings and it wasn't going to end. Not ever. Everyone had their differences, different opinions, and different feelings to certain things, some of them not caring how it affected others.

But next time you get burned by a dragon…

Let them stew in their hate…

* * *

_**The End

* * *

**_

Z Star: Well that's it! My one shot!

Zhuge Liang: Well done Little Dragon.

Z Star: Oh! Zhuge! Sorry I made you the bad guy. I hope you didn't' feel bad…

Zhuge Liang: Not at all! It was fun. As an actor I enjoy playing many roles…

Z Star: O.O you're not an actor! You're a strategist!

Zhuge Liang: Well if I wasn't a strategist, I would be an actor! That was my second option.

Z Star: Oh Ok. Whatever you say Sleeping Dragon. Oh and thank you to the people who took the time to read this!

Z Star, Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, Gan Ning: (Join hands and bow)


End file.
